1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved air-conditioner for an automotive vehicle and more particularly to an air-conditioner comprising an air duct, with an air inlet at one end thereof, blowing outlets directed toward the passenger compartment having a ventilation outlet and a floor outlet, a blower provided near the air inlet for introducing the air into an air duct, an evaporator for cooling the air introduced from the blower, a heater core provided downstream of the evaporator with a bypass for part of the air, an air mixing door provided upstream of the heater core so as to adjust the amount of air passing through the heater core, another smaller bypass for introducing some of the heated air passed through the heater core into the floor outlet, and a smaller door located at a heater core to adjust the amount of heated air passing through the other smaller bypass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air-conditioner mounted within an automotive vehicle comprises:
(a) an air inlet of a duct located at one end thereof;
(b) a ventilation outlet and floor outlet located at the upper and lower parts of the other end of the duct;
(c) a blower located beside the air inlet introducing the air from the air inlet into the duct;
(d) an evaporator located downstream of the blower cooling the air introduced from the blower;
(e) a heater core located downstream of the evaporator with a bypass provided above the heater core for bypassing some of the air passed through the evaporator;
(f) an air mixing door located upstream of the heater core so as to cover the heater core in its fully closed state to adjust the amount of air passing through the heater core;
(g) an air mixing chamber located downstream of the heater core and the bypass mixing the air cooled by the evaporator which has been passed through the bypass to the ventilation door with the air heated by the heater core in a ratio according to the angle of the air mixing door so as to blow out most of the cooled air through the ventilation outlet and most of the warmed air through the floor outlet, or through a defroster outlet linked to the floor outlet if required.
In the air-conditioner described above, however, the angle of the air mixing door with respect to the heater core determines the air temperature both at the ventilation outlet and at the floor outlet, so that it is difficult to adjust the air temperature only at the ventilation outlet or at the floor outlet. For this reason, there arises a problem that the increased angle of the air mixing door involves the increased temperature in the vicinity of the ventilation outlet in order to raise the air temperature in the vicinity of the floor outlet particularly when both ventilation and floor outlets are opened, so that such air-conditioner cannot provide a comfortable environment within the passenger compartment.